


Stop making a fool out of me

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Daisy is a show off, F/M, Fitz likes his women strong, LLF Comment Project, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy doesn’t understand why her tank tops work magic on her boyfriend, until one day Fitz won’t stop looking at her while she is moving some supplies to a higher cupboard, and she does: it’s the arms.Neither of them are subtle people, and they enjoy the game of teasing each other, and that’s why Daisy decides to capitalize on this information she got; if he wants her arms, she will give him her arms alright.





	Stop making a fool out of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiperHG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperHG/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt: "It's not that heavy. I'm stronger than I look." I just... will leave this here for you to judge me *goes hide*.

She might not be as Academic Smart as her boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean that she’s dumb, for God’s sake.

She has eyes, and she notices the way he looks at her (because she is looking at him too,  _ duh), _ and she tries to take notes on what gets her the better results so she can repeat it later (who could have told her fifteen years-old self that the scientific method works!). Maybe what works is a dress with a nice cleavage (Fitz is a boobs man; she had noticed it even before Simmons had told her like she was offering a piece of sacred information) or a pink lipstick, or a new perfume; it’s good that it varies, because that keeps both of them entertained, Daisy thinks.

And lately, what has been working is the tank tops. Daisy doesn’t understand _why_ at first, but she is not going to argue with the results she is getting, so they become the most prominent item on her wardrobe.

Sparring sesh with May? Tank top.

Debriefing in Coulson’s office? Tank top.

Cooking for movie night? Tank top.

Pijamas? Tank top.  

Daisy doesn’t understand why they work their magic, until one day Fitz won’t stop looking at her while she is moving some supplies to a higher cupboard, and she does: it’s the arms. It’s thrilling, really, because she trains for safety and health purposes, and because it’s her job, not for aesthetic reasons, but well, her muscles turning her boyfriend on are a nice bonus. She is not about to complain.

Fitz is not abnormally small for a guy, but he also isn’t particularly big, tall or muscular. He could be the exact opposite of the Tall, Dark and Handsome stereotype, really, but he was like that when Daisy met him, and she likes him this way. He usually jokes that his brain takes up enough space of his body, he doesn’t have room left for exhibition muscles; Daisy always replies that she likes well enough the muscles he _ does  _ have in his body, and  _ I’m talking about your **heart** , take your mind out of the gutter, Leopold Fitz! _ But even though they joke about it all the time, she maybe expected him to be a little intimidated or put off by her filling out with muscles and getting stronger (all of that _ masculine pride  _ crap she knows too well). But he is not, he is in fact turned on by her displays of strength (his eyes almost fall off his sockets whenever she spars with someone, and really, how  _ ridiculous _ this amazing man can be), and really, reason number one thousand twenty seven why she fell in love with him, and keeps falling in love with him non-stop.   

Neither of them are subtle people, and they enjoy the game of teasing each other, and that’s why Daisy decides to capitalize on this information she got; if he wants her arms, she will give him her arms alright. Jemma caughts her one day with a sleeveless dress that may as well has been made by the devil himself, and she hits Daisy with a reproachful look.

“If you don’t stop you will give him an aneurysm, Daisy.”

Daisy almost burst out laughing; Simmons has both their best interests in mind, she is sure, but they both know how to play this game, really, and the tactful approach that has always kept Jemma’s friendship with Fitz in balance is not exactly what works for them as a couple.

She gives Jemma a kiss on the cheek to appease her, but she leaves anyway with a killing phrase.

“Who said that isn’t the result I want to get?”

It might as well be fate, really, because when she gets to the lab Fitz is glaring at the new pieces for the Zephyr’s engines as if they have personally affronted him.

“Need a hand with that?” And she sticks her chest out, because  this is a confidence game they are playing, and she is the best at pretending to be cocky. 

His eyes are hungry and dark, and  _ Simmons, your concern is appreciated, really, but we are doing better than okay. _

“I guess I will have to wait for Mack to help me. They need to go in there.” And he signals a supply closet, and _ that makes no sense whatsoever, Fitz, _ but Daisy plays her part anyway. “But they are too heavy to move them by myself, so.”

She leans forward bending at the waist instead of bending her knees (it’s not the right way to do it but now she is playing the bold game and she will play it to  _ win) _ and she can’t even hide her grin at Fitz’s sharp intake of breath besides her. She picks one of the parts and it doesn’t seem that heavy, and maybe it’s because she is much stronger than she was a couple of years before, but she is pretty sure that it actually is because it’s not  heavy at all, and he is perfectly capable of moving it without anyone’s help, which means that he is playing her, too.

"It's not that heavy. I'm stronger than I look." And she makes a point to flex her arms maybe a little more than strictly necessary while she gifts him with a salacious grin. They way she looks back at her should be reason enough to get them banned from this lab forever. “Where did you say you wanted them?”

Fitz grunts something indistinguishable and after a movement of his head they both march towards the supply closet. He walks behind her-  _ subtle as a brick, Leopold _ -, opens the door for her and gets inside immediately after her. As soon as she puts the part on the closest table, he is beside her, his lips on her neck, his hands gripping her hips, his erection pressing against the curve of her ass. Daisy gasps.

“You are doing it on purpose.” He growls on her ear, and chastises her by biting her earlobe. Daisy squirms against him, but that only spurs him on.        

“No kidding. Of course I’m turning on my boyfriend on purpose. What do you think I’m?”

“A tease, that’s what you are.”

Dais puts a hand on his head and guides him gently but firmly until he is kissing her right shoulder and forearm.

“Is it teasing if I’m planning on carrying it through, though?”

“Daisy.” There is a warning on his voice, and it makes shivers run all the way down to her toes. He might not have a specialist body, but damn, he doesn’t _ need  _ it _. _

_ “Fitz.” _ She is trying to mock him, but instead his name comes out as a breathy moan.

“Fuck, Daisy.” He turns her around, and looking at him- his chest rising quickly, his ears pink, his tie skewed- she can imagine her own debauched state: the blush on her cheeks, the bite marks on her neck, the hem of her dress riding up her legs.

She puts her hands on her hips, partly because it’s an unconscious tic she copied from him, partly because it helps with her purpose.

“Wasn’t that the point?”

It seems to be the last straw for him, because he looks at her lips for two seconds, and then throws himself at her mouth with the passion she didn’t forget he was capable of, but that she always appreciates. 

His kisses are effervescent, his hands big on her face, everything on him is highly-strung, and it is infectious like a disease. It’s a thing about him that always disarms her: his ability to be so enthusiastic about everything, that she can't help but be attracted to him when he is like this (and if the recipient of his enthusiasm happens to be her, so much better). It’s amazing how she got so used to him that everything feels natural, the two inches he has on her, the stubble that scratches her skin, the hands that he can use as nuclear weapons or as delicate tools, depending on his mood. 

Right now that hands are snakes, pulling the hem of her dress up up and up until they can sneak under the cloth and inside her panties. Daisy gasps at his boldness- the walls are thin and they didn’t even lock the door- but she doesn’t stop him, because for all the display of strength she has been doing, she is weak when she is with him.

She is slick under his fingers, and he knows all the tricks to take her apart, and in a matter of seconds she is whimpering, her mouth against his shoulder to muffle the sound, and he is supporting all her weight because  _ her knees refuse to do their work _ . 

“F-Fi-Fitz.” She doesn’t know what she is asking for until he looks down at her, and his eyes are so dark there is almost no blue left. Fuck, he is so sexy when he is like this.

“Yeah, Daisy? What do you want?” He is playing dumb, because he is trying to get even with her for the way she has been acting these last days, and Daisy can’t even pretend that she is not digging it.

She has no words to express what he wants, her throat feels like a dessert, her entire body feels on fire, so she can only answer by pulling down the zipper of his trousers, and Fitz smirks at her like the cat who got the cream.

“Not so fast. I want to test first if you are as strong as you think you are.” 

And then the _ fucker  _ is dropping to his knees, pulling her panties to the side and licking her like he is getting _ paid  _ to do so. Daisy can’t stand it. Literally,  _ she can’t stand _ .     

“Fiiiiiitz.” She yanks his hair up so he would look at her, and Daisy whimpers at the view, because he looks like something out of a dream, his mouth raw, his chin wet, his eyes bright. He sneakily dips a finger inside her and she grabs his shoulder so hard that she is afraid she might have fractured some bone, but his innocent facade remains unwavering. “You need- you need to- you need to stop.”

“Why?” And he has the nerve to smile at her like nothing is happening, like he is not wrecking her piece by piece, his thumb on her clit, his forefinger making her gasp. “I’m having a great time down here.”

_ “Because if you don’t stop I will fall all over you.” _

“Okay.” He agrees, but he doesn’t seem rushed, on the contrary, he takes the time to give one more long lick to her clit before getting up.

Daisy doesn’t lose one second once he is standing, drawing him until he is crashing against her, kissing him with fierceness and passion, her hand going straight to his erection. Fitz inhales sharply and his eyes flutter closed.  _ Two can play this game, you dork _ . She is okay with the idea of making him come all over her hand- her amazing dress be damned-, but apparently he has other ideas, because after four or five strokes he makes her stop and he rummages on the shelves behind him until he comes back with a foil package and a triumphant  _ Aha! _

There will be time later for her to ask _ why on earth  _ does he keep condoms in a random supply closet, because right now she is too busy yanking it from his hands and rolling it on him.

“How do you want to do this?” And she doesn’t say _ Because I don’t think my legs can support me much longer,  _ but it probably  is implicit on her voice.

“Come here.” She doesn’t know how he does that, kiss her with tenderness and devotion while she is dampening the inside of her tights and his cock is sticking out from his pants. She doesn’t know how he has the ability to hold his sweet nature above all his other impulses, but she will be forever grateful for it. After two loving kisses he bites her lower lip and his hands grab her ass and he pulls her up until Daisy’s legs are tied around his waist.

“Are you sure you can do this?” She is asking out of actual concern, she doesn’t want to crush him, but apparently he was waiting for her to ask, because he beams at her.  

“ You are not that heavy, I’m stronger than I look.” Daisy would groan at his mocking comment, but he is using his fingers to help him get inside her, and really, it’s like her entire body is on fire.

Objectively, it’s not the best sex they have ever had- the position is a little awkward, and his arms are trembling from the effort- but Daisy is so turned on from day after day of teasing him and the intrinsic erotism of the situation that she is close to the edge already, and a couple of thrusts and his fingers frantically looking around for her clit while he awkwardly holds her with just one arm are enough to send her over it. 

He holds her through her aftershocks, and then gently lowers her to the floor, but keeps his arms around her.

“You didn’t come.” She murmurs against his shoulder while he strokes her hair.

"No.”

“Do you want me to-?” And she makes a general movement with her hand, but he just holds her closer while he shakes his head.

“No, thank you for the offer, but no.”

“Why not?” She is not complaining for the disparity- she will remedy it later, and rather enthusiastically-, she is just curious.

“Oh, if someone asks, tell them that it’s because I take pleasure in giving you pleasure without it having to be necessary a reciprocal thing.” She hits him in the chest playfully, and he smiles sheepishly at her. “But between you and me, it’s because I know that my legs are not strong enough to hold me.”              

“Told ya I was stronger.”

She closes her eyes and enjoys the way he is carefully fixing her clothes.

“Who denied that?”          

* * *

(“I can’t believe you have a stock of condoms _ lying around  _ in a random supply closet in the lab. What would Simmons think of you if she finds out?”

“Please, Daisy, don’t be such a child: that was Simmons’s condoms stash.”

_ “You are fucking with me." _

“Ah, yes, but I thought we were talking about Simmons?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Just give me a reason" by Pink! I keep writing from the ladies' POV after The Framework (two fics for Jemma, one for Daisy, and counting), just because I wouldn't know how to deal with Fitz's head right now. This is not me trivialising how terrible and hard this whole experience was/is for him, this is just me pulling the focus a little so I can cope with this storyline too.
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
